Opposite Lovers
by CatherineNyan
Summary: When two people, Misaki and Takumi meet in an orphanage, the fall in love unknowingly. One day, they are found by their real parents, and they are rivals in their parent's companies. Will they obey their parents or will they take the risk? (CHANGING ALL CHAPTERS AND NAME) (Old Name: Romeo and Juliet)
1. Prolouge

A/N I do not own anything here. All Maid Sama, and other anime characters mentioned aren't mine. I only own my OC. Please support the official release.

I made the fanfiction on Wattpad titled Romeo and Juliet which is also Maid Sama! I decided to transfer it here since it would have more people to appreciate it. If you have any problems with the two stories, please PM me.

 **Ten Years Ago…**

It was a warm, sunny day at Imako Orphanage. The sky was a nice light blue, the trees were green and filled with happiness, and eight children played around at the wonderful park. Miss Yoru Hikari watched over the children playing around. Some were playing hide and seek, while some just danced and sang.

There were two children however, that didn't do anything that required physical fitness.

Those two were named Misaki and Takumi.

Takumi walked near Misaki, who was sitting on a stone-slab bench, which was covered by an Acacia tree. He held an Ice Cream cone, with strawberry flavored ice cream. The sun that beamed on the delectable delight, made it melt quickly. So, he went under some shade, which was where Misaki sat underneath.

"Hello." Takumi said, sitting down beside her without saying so. He loudly licked the ice cream, irritating the life out of Misaki. And after a full 3 minutes of Takumi licking the treat, Misaki snapped.

"Can you please shut up." She said, her face filled with anger, as her eyes **burned** with the fierce amber color it had.

"No." He replied, as he continued licking his Ice Cream, louder and way more irritating.

Misaki kept on reading her book, entitled: "The Rose of the Night", as she tried her very best to ignore Takumi's loud ice cream licks.

After a few minutes, Misaki **turned** her head to face Takumi's smirking expression. Misaki was so angry that her eyes turned into an amber-red shade. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the dirty blonde. He just sat there, licking his ice cream to annoy her even more.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Misaki screamed. The children in the park, including Ms. Hikari, looked at the creator of the noise.

"Misaki, why are you screaming?" Ms. Hikari asked, walking to her and kneeling to her level.

"It's because that Takumi is annoying"

"Well, Misaki, you have to know that Takumi is new to the orphanage. You just have to accept that he doesn't know what to do yet." Ms. Hikari said, looking at Misaki with her blue eyes.

Ms. Hikari walked back and called for the students of the Imako Orphanage. Three girls came, they were named: Makoshi,Tarachi, and Sasiki. Five boys also arrived. Their names were Ryoto,Imoro,Sakuto, Makiro, and Mokisho.

They all lined up in two lines, and they proceeded to go back to the Imako Orphanage. Which, unlike other orphanages, was very big and was very beautiful. The children couldn't care less on how they lived in such a big house. They only cared about what they had, and what they ate. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived.

"Hello children!" Miss Hoshi Sakunai said. She was the second caretaker, who usually made them delicious food to eat.

"Hello Ms. Hoshi." The children said, looking at the lady.

They all went to the wooden table, where their food was at. They each had Macaroni soup, which also had carrots and bits of corn. They had white rice, canned tuna, and for drinks they had lemon iced tea. They all ate together, and they all went back to their respective rooms.

Their rooms were by twos, Misaki used to sleep alone, but now she was with Takumi. Which made her quite upset.

"Hi again." Takumi said, looking at Misaki. They were both alrady wearing their pajamas and they were ready to go to sleep. The two small beds were right in front of Takumi. The first one- which was light blue was taken by Misaki. The other one was a deep blue. Which apparently was for Takumi to stay on.

Misaki turned off the lights, and faced the other ways, so that she wouldn't face the annoying blonde.

"Sorry about annoying you." Takumi said, looking at her back.

"It's okay"

"Friends?" He asked politely

"Friends."

And they both fell asleep.

Little did they know, The red string of fate tied itself to their finger.


	2. Romeo In Tokyo

A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I do not own Maid Sama! Or OHSHC.

Present Day

A wonderful morning greeted the orphanage. The pleasant smell of flowers was in the room. The wonderful day had just begun. Ms. Hoshi made breakfast for the teenagers, while they got ready for school. Everything was peaceful.

"BAKA TAKUMI, GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!"

Well, until Misaki shouted at Takumi for waking up at 6:30 AM, when their classes start at 7:25 AM.

"Prez… I am sleepy." Takumi replied, groaning, and cuddling the blanket on top of him. Misaki glared at him as she moved his body.

After about two minutes of Misaki annoying Takumi. He got up, and grabbed Misaki by the hand, and put her on top of him. He hugged her with all his might as she struggled to get free.

"Takumi!" Misaki said, pulling away and standing up on the floor.

"What is it Misa-Chan~" He asked, smirking deviously. She huffed and signaled him to go and get prepared.

He finally got up and walked towards the bathroom. And after a full 5 minutes, he was ready. They ran downstairs and sat down on the wooden chairs provided by the Imako Orphanage.

"Ah, Misaki, Takumi… Good Morning!" Ms. Hoshi, who was now a 31 year old woman, greeted them in the same monotone voice she used.

"Good morning, Ms. Hoshi." They both replied and started eating. They ate the bread and toast, bunny apples, and drank the orange juice. They ran out of the door as they went to school.

As they both walked together, they heard some interesting conversations. Some of which, Misaki wished she didn't hear.

"Hey Hikaru." Kaoru asked his brother, who walked along with him

"Yes?"

"Did you see that anime, To Love Ru was it? It was really hot and it has some weird stuff going on…" Kaoru said, explaining the disgusting plot of the story

"Guys, stop explaining!"

Haruhi interrupted the Twin's conversation. She gripped her boyfriend, Tamaki's hand. They all walked into an expensive high school.

At last, the two reached Seika High School. The gate was still open, as the Head Disciplinary Officer waited near it. They both walked in and said sorry for being late to the Officer.

They walked into 2-2 and realized that the teacher, Miss Sakuhana, was already there.

"Class, we have a field trip in two days. Pick your partner." She said, looking back at her desk of scattered papers.

Takumi couldn't care less about the thousands of girls who threw themselves to him. No, he already had a great plan.

-Lunch-

Near the corridors, Takumi was with a girl, her name was Akari Gorudenhato.

"Takumi-sama, will you go out with me?" Akari asked

"I already like someone, and it won't ever be you."

Akari ran away, crying. This was seen by Misaki. She needed to confront him now. Misaki went up to the rooftop, where the sun shone brightly. Takumi was there, eating his food.

"What the heck Takumi! You rejected a girl in a harsh way again!"

"Prez, I don't like her." He replied in monotone.

"So what! Who do you like anyway!" She asked

"I'll Show you."

He pulled her near him, and kissed her. Even if it wasn't that hot or whatever, it was still Misaki and Takumi's first kiss. Which of course, Misaki did not expect from Takumi to do so.

"You-you! I need air!" Misaki said,pulling away.

"Ah well Prez, you didn't argue, ne?" Takumi said, smirking

Misaki stayed silent. The wind blew on her face as she tried to think about their relationship.

"Prez, you're so quiet. Maybe you already want this to be taken to the next level…" Takumi said, holding her wrist and pulling the brunette to his side.

"Takumi! DON'T BE SO PERVERTED!" Misaki said, blushing at least five shades of red.

"See you later, Misa~Chan." Takumi said, waving his hand from behind.

Misaki stood there, dumbfounded. She wondered why she even befriended Takumi in the first place. She walked downstairs as the loud bell rang with all its might.

After school, Misaki went to the Student Council Office, where she settled and waited for various documents to get to her.

"Ah, President, here are your documents." Yukimura said, placing the stacks of paper on her desk.

Misaki looked over the papers, the big text often showed the main idea of the document. After a few minutes, she approved and disapproved the suggestions for the field trip, which will be held on Monday.

A few seconds, minutes, hours have passed. She rechecked if any papers were not disapproved, and the ons she liked were approved.

"Prez, it's 5:30, let's go home." Takumi said, as he barged inside the room. Lollipop on his mouth, and his right hand held his leather book bag.

Misaki got up, and grabbed the key to lock the room. She went outside the room, with Takumi holding her book bag as well. She locked the doors, and went back to the Orphanage.

"Wow Takumi, the Christmas Lights look amazing." Misaki said. They were at the Streets of Tokyo.

"Aww, not as cute as Prez smiling though." Takumi said, turning his head to her blushing face.

"Since when did you be so cheesy?"

"Since I first kissed you."

They walked back to the Imako Orphanage, with the smell of soup greeting them. Once entered as they saw all the Teenagers sitting down on the wooden carved table. The two sat down, and said sorry for being so late.

They all had Macaroni soup, fried chicken, and rice. Once they all were done, they excused themselves from the table. Most of the old children were already adopted, except for Misaki, Takumi, and Ryoto.

"Finally, done." Misaki said, stretching her arms in happiness. Takumi walked out of the washroom, wearing his normal sleeping clothes.

"Go to sleep…" Takumi said, leaning onto Misaki's shoulder. His hot breath made Misaki shiver in delight.

"BAKA!"

Misaki punched him on the stomach. But, Takumi being Takumi, he didn't even wince.

"Prez, sleep…" He said again dragging her body to her bed.

Misaki lied down, and looked at the other side, where Takumi couldn't be seen. Takumi chuckled, as he held a strand of her hair. The moonlight shining on her wonderfully perfect hair.

After Three Minutes, Takumi Said:

"I love you, Misaki."

"Baka TAKUMIII!"

Meanwhile…

"Master, it is time."

The lady looked at her watch, as she looked up to her butler.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, Your Highness."


	3. Princesses In A Mess

**A/N Thank You for everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. If any of you were wondering, this story will be 30 chapters long. I do not own Maid Sama.**

Today was a pleasant Monday. The atmosphere was set to the perfect temperature, and the clouds covered the UV rays of the burning hot sun. The only thing that disrupted the almost-everlasting peace were the sounds of cars honking their horns.

"Takumi. Wake up!" Misaki said, annoyed since it had been the same routine of waking Takumi up every single morning.

"Misaki, what time is it…" Takumi asked, tossing and turning on the blue bed. His eyes filled with boredom and hatred for waking up.

"Takumi if you don't get up, I swear I'll- " Misaki said, before being cut off by the emerald eyed teenager.

"You'll harass me?" Takumi asked, his pervert side showing quite a bit.

Misaki ignored the comment, even though internally she was becoming the Horrifying Demon President of Seika. Takumi got up, and did his usual routine. They both ate their hearty breakfast, and went out of the door. Running, they both went to Seika, looking at the various buses lined up on the gate area.

"Yukimura, are they all set?" Misaki asked the Vice President, as he walked around in circles, looking at a piece of short bond paper.

"Uh, Kaichou…" He said, looking at the President, whose face was burning with anger and annoyance.

"So? Is everything settled and ready?" She asked him again, crossing her two arms within each other.

"Yes but-"He was about to continue, before Ms. Sakuhana called for the students to line up with their partners.

Misaki signaled Yukimura to tell her the information later at the Tokyo Tower. Right now, there was a more important matter to be done; she needed to assist the entire 2nd year student group. She ran to the front, with Miss Riyato, the head teacher for the 2nd year students.

"Ah, Misaki. The students are up and ready. The presidents from the class already submitted their reports on attendance." Ms. Riyato said, scratching her blonde locks on her head.

"So, may I please be excused?" Misaki asked in her most polite tone. Ms. Riyato nodded, as she walked back to Class Two.

"Takumi, who submitted the attendance?" She asked, staying beside him. They walked toaa the busses as her answered: 

"I did Misa-Chan."

Misaki looked at Takumi, surprised. He looked at her smiling nicely. She bushed and huffed, walking as she looked for a partner to stay with. She realized that Sakura was absent since Kuuga had a performance today and she wanted to get ready formally. All of the people she knew had their own partners, even the loner Susari had a partner. She looked around once more, and resorted on going with the one guy she didn't want to go to.

She had to go with Takumi. Which, by the looks of it, was surrounded by girls asking him to be their partner. After a few minutes of waiting for the girls to stop asking him, Misaki walked near him and punched his arm.

"Ow. Prez what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his now slightly bruised arm

"I need a partner and the only idiot that doesn't have one is you."

"Aww, Prez likes me?" Once he said that, he was punched on the shoulder as they walked silently to the bus.

They stayed in front because Misaki was the Student Council President. As the bus moved, the conductor was talking about Japan and its long history. Even if they have known all the facts she had spoken about. Misaki and Takumi didn't bother to listen, so they looked out to the window.

Or so she thought.

Misaki was the only one looking outside the window, when in all reality, Takumi just admired Misaki as she looked out. The bus started moving quicker as the road was free from any vehicles. Soon, in about thirty minutes, they arrived to their first stop, Tokyo Tower.

"Wow, it's so pretty." One of the girls said as the class exited the bus.

"Everyone! I have given each of you a map so that you may easily locate where you are." The conductor, Rosira Makirashi, said. The class went around the tower.

Misaki and Takumi decided to go to the high points, they looked down to the wonderful city of Tokyo. The sky was starting to get a little cloudier, serving shade for the citizens below. You could see the rooftops of houses and buildings.

"Wow, you can see absolutely everything from here." Misaki said to herself, gazing at the houses below them.

"Ah, Prez." Takumi said, leaning against her body. He could feel Misaki blush and push him backwards.

"Idiot! What are you doing." Misaki said, as Takumi just smirked and walked away. He went to buy a drink for him and his President.

Once he came back, he saw an angry Misaki; even if to his eyes, she looked as cute as a child. He walked nearer to her and gave her a bottle of water. She hesitantly received it and looked away, back to the view of Minato Tokyo.

"Takumi, I'll be right back." Misaki said, handing him her bottle as he looked at her angry expression. She walked away, out of his peripheral vision.

Takumi chuckled as he recalled a recent event that made him start to have feelings for the raven-haired girl. He looked back at the view as his mind remembered an event that happened a long time ago.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Today was the 29_ _th_ _of September. Today was Misaki's Birthday, and the entire orphanage was ready for her special day. It was decorated with various decorations, such as, but not limited to: balloons, streamers, banners, gifts, games, and a cake._

" _Thank you everyone!" Misaki said, as she blew on her candle on the chocolate cake. She walked down the steps of the stool where she stood in order to reach the cake._

 _She went down and unwrapped the presents. After unwrapping six presents, which were mostly toys and clothes, she opened the last one. It was in a very small box, wrapped with pink wrapping paper. She opened it and gasped._

 _It was a locket._

 _Not just any locket though, the locket had encrusted designs on it. It had a picture of Misaki and Takumi on the inside. Misaki ran to her room immediately, and locked the door. She admired it's beauty and heard Takumi from the other side._

" _Misa? Do you hate it?" Takumi asked._

" _No, I love it."_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Misaki went into the washroom, she looked around, and wanted to see if any students were there. The bus would leave in 20 minutes, and they already started an attendance check. So, Misaki being the Student Council President, she looked for people who were still inside.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the President." Akari said, showing herself from the shadows. Her hair, tied up into a ponytail. Many cuts and bruises were evident in her pale figure. Her eyes red from what seemed to be crying.

"Akari? You should go, the bus will leave soon." Misaki said, her face showed confusion as Akari walked nearer to her.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

Akari said, grabbing Misaki's hair, and pulling it up. Misaki tried to escpae her grasp, until Akari handcuffed her. Akari kicked her everywhere, and cursed her out loud. She punched her, and threw her everywhere.

Misaki cried slowly. She wanted this day to end immediately. She, for the first time, wanted Takumi to be there with her.

Takumi was waiting for Misaki. He searched for her everywhere. The booths, the floors, the elevator, heck, even the illegal vendors outside selling fake toys and food. But she was nowhere to be found.

'Misa-chan, where ae you?' Takumi thought, as he ran around the place. He was tired and sweaty from all the running around. So, he went into the washroom, and started brainstorming on where the girl could be.

Whilst he was thinking, he heard a loud thud from above the bathroom roof. His eyes jerked up, and he ran upstairs. Another washroom was locater right above the one he was on. He looked at the Girl's Washroom, and hesitantly entered. Slowly thinking of regret, if any ladies reported him as a pervert, peeping tom. But what he saw was something he did not at all expect.

Misaki was layed on the floor, tears on her face, as she was handcuffed and her moth covered with a cloth. Her entire body was filled with scars as it bled through her clothes. Akari held her hair up and she held a dagger to her throat, almost about to start cutting her into pieces.

"WHAT THE HECK, AKARI!" Takumi said, out of character. Akari let go of the dagger and Misaki's hair as she tried to look as innocent as a baby.

"I Takumi, i-it's not what it looks like…" Akari said, her eyes started filling with fear. Misaki fell on the floor as she looked down.

"Why did you do this." He asked, grabbing Misaki by her right arm, ready to get her out of this interesting mess, however Akari held Misaki's left arm.

"Takumi, she was the reason we aren't together. I just want her to be erased so that we could stay together." Akari said, her Yandere side showed.

"I never ever liked you. Don't even try to change my mind." Takumi said, leaving the girl to start crying once more.

They walked to the bus, as Misaki almost fainted on the way. He removed her handcuffs and cloth which was on her mouth. They reported Akari to Ms. Sakuhana. She was surprised at Akari's behavior and said she will report her to her parents. She also suggested that they go home. They took a taxi back to the Imako Orphanage.

"Takumi." Misaki said, looking at the boy who saved her near to death life.

"Yes Misa-chan?"

"Thanks for saving me." She said as they walked back to the crème colored orphanage.

-Meanwhile…

"This is the name of the orphanage, correct?"

"Yes mademoiselle." The butler responded

"I can't believe my son would ever be with an Ayuzawa."

"But at least we got him back, right?"

"Yes indeed."

"We meet again, my son."


	4. Author's Note

I am so very sorry for not updating in the longest time. I have a lot of school work to do and I have been going to places as well. I will make a short one shot on my profile for not saying my absence from Fanfiction.

Thanks for understanding.

~Catherine


End file.
